


Ricordati a me

by carla_dmy



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Happy Ending, Romance, True Love, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carla_dmy/pseuds/carla_dmy
Summary: In December, after an accident, Raquel, pregnant, was in the hospital ... But when she regains consciousness, it's a pure nightmare: she remembered nothing, everything seemed unknown. So Sergio will help her find her memories, their life before, their wonderful love story.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Ricordati a me

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second story I've written, and this time in collaboration with another author. We wrote this story via Whatsapp, and we took turns writing a response, so we didn't know where the story was going to take us. It was kind of a surprise dialogue :) It's an original way of writing and I really enjoyed writing it with her. I hope that you will like it !

“How is my wife and our baby… Did she wake up ? Are they ok ? Can I see her ?” Was all Sergio asked in fear as he entered the hospital and reached a doctor, even forgetting to add, who he was, the name of Raquel and the case why she was in hospital.

He was in such a rush he nearly wrestled down the poor doctor.

Arrived in front of the room, he saw through the glass the two loves of his life. He couldn’t believe it… He had tears in his eyes and smiled stupidly to himself in the hallway.

“Mr...Marquina… please follow me !” Another doctor said and led him to an empty room.

He was confused. Why did this doctor want to talk to her ? Was he going to give her some bad news ???

“Mr marquina...your wife...your wife is physically alright and your unborn child also...but she had lost her memories. She only can remember her youth and childhood. She doesn't know her daughter Paula, you, that you’re married and it will be a shock for her to be pregnant ! I’m so sorry...but she can’t remember !” He said in an understanding low voice and gave the ring to Sergio.

It was as if the sky had fallen on his head. His world had fallen apart… All those moments of happiness and love went up in smoke… He had a hard time saying “What ? But how is this possible ?”

“It was a very very bad accident mr marquina. There are death people...It’s a wonder that survived both.” The doctor said and led him out of the door to Raquel's room. 

Raquel...I love you two so much… I know you won’t remember me when you wake up...and it breaks my heart…” He whispered and took her scratched hand gently while tears started to swell in his eyes.

A tear fell on Raquel’s hand and caused a burn on her damaged hand. She woke up with a start.

“Ouch” she said in a blurry voice and her eyes fluttered open so she couldn't see properly in the first moment and her morning sickness also set in that very moment and she had the great urge to vomit.

Once relieved, she sat up in bed. When suddenly she touched her belly, rounded. She lifted the sheet and couldn’t believe her eyes ! She exclaimed. “What’s going on with me ?”.

“Mrs Marquina… we can explain !” The doctor said and searched her attention, while Sergio felt helpless.

He was so overwhelmed by his emotions that he almost passed out, he sat down in the chair directly behind him to come to his senses.

“Mrs Marquina...you had a very very bad accident ! You lost your memories. You are married to this man, you're a mother of an 11y old daughter, and you two are expecting a new hope.” The doctor tried to explain and let her see Sergio who was sitting behind him.

She looks everywhere around her, in search of reference marks. She was breathing faster and faster and said : “Tell me it’s a nightmare” and tried to get up to escape this hell/

“Purtroppo no… mi dispiace signora. Davvero ! Rilassarsi un po per favore...tutto a posto” (unfortunately no… I’m so sorry Mrs… Really. But please relax a bit. It’s ok ! It’s all well). The doctor tried the last thing and spoke in italian with his client, which the woman normally understands, because they were hiding in Italy after the second heist but now Raquel looks at him as if he was speaking chinese. 

“I don’t know what you’re telling me, I don't understand anything” and she started to cry into her hands.

“You are in Italy...in Siena to be exact...and It’s unfortunately all real...but...there is hope that you can still get your brain back ! You’re such a strong woman ! And your little one is a fichter ! He smiled and tried to calm the women down.

“And I’m here for you” Said Sergio shyly, trying to get her gaze in his direction.

“I don’t want any of this. I don’t want a child, I don’t want a baby with a total stranger !” She sobbed helpless and mad for the guy who was sitting on her bed. Hoping that she will realize him.

“I know how hard it must be for you but… trust your husband, he will help you regain your memory… you just need to be patient and rest for the rest of your pregnancy” Said the doctor to Raquel.

“I don’t even know your name… but I… hell that’s crazy… but I trust you.. I’m Raquel !” She greeted Sergio and set up gently on the bed.

He smiled slightly as he looked at her and whispered in her aer “Let me guide you, I’ll tell you our story”

“Can we get to a more family place than the hospital ?” she asked shyly and looked at him, while also at the doctor to be sure that this was ok. 

The doctor nodded and had Raquel sign the exit papers. He helped her gather her things and then went home.

Now she was curious and full of life again and started to explore the landscape while driving.

The snowflakes crashed into the windshield, the landscape was all white. he looked at her from the corner, thinking of what he was going to do to restore her memory.

“What are you thinking of...Sergio ?” She was curious and looked at him.

“Nothing...well...everything that just happened is crazy and… we were so happy together but everything fell apart… and I intend to fix it”

“Were we ? She asked and turned her face in total to Sergio to look at him.

“I will never find the words to describe what you are to me, but I will look for them… and I never want to stop making memories with you” He said. 

“So much… we were in love so much ?” She asked and her eyes were filled with tears again. 

“We were like some kind of little cloud,” he said thoughtfully.

“Like two teenagers in love, you mean ? she giggled and got out of the car, ready to face the family battlefront she didn’t know except of her mum.  
“Aren’t we overaged for that kind of thing ? she still giggled.

“if only you knew… but you’ll see, you’ll remember it, I promise you” he said by stopping the car in front of their house. 

“I’m sorry Sergio… really..I only can remember my youth and not the years after that..i’m sorry… this must be hard for you ! To see how i can remember my old friend and not you” she was ashamed and couldn’t look in his eyes.  
She realised it and her heart broke, for the fact that someone loves her so much and she can’t remember him properly. She took a deep breath and walked through the door holding on to the presence of the only person she knew… Sergio.

She looked all around her, as if she was discovering the house for the first time.  
“You can take off your shoes and your coat,” said Sergio, who was taking off his scarf in the hall.

“Of course, of course…” she hurried to say and they heard footsteps and a shouting from a young children voice who was rushing forwards them with a “Mamma !”

They gave each other a hug, Raquel uncomfortable, and looked at Sergio. He immediately understood from her gaze that she didn’t know how to react with her daughter.  
“Come over here my angel” Sergio said to Paula, while reaching out to give her a hug.

“Papa...why didn’t mamma say nothing ? She was confused and looked at Raquel a little bit insecure.

“Well, we have something to tell you” he hugged her and led her into the living room. Raquel followed.

“That i will be a sister...I already know that !” she tried to laugh but stopped when she saw the serious faces.  
“What happened...what ?” she asked in fear.

Raquel and Sergio looked at each other with a little smile. Sergio started to say “Mom has an…” but Raquel cut him off

“During the very bad accident, a not so nice elf stole my memories...i forget many many things my little one...but I guess...no I am sure...deep in me...I can’t forget the love for you ! It’s just covered under a thick thick vale...Would you mind if we all try together to lift this vale again ?” she conducted and reached out to stroke her hair.

“You mean, like a sort of mission to solve all 3...well...all 4” Paula asked her mom.

“Yes...like that...I’m a mom..oh my god I’m a mom !” she whispered and tears were running all over her face while getting nearer to Paula.

She hugged Paula then glanced at Sergio, she nodded to tell him to come and join this collective hug.

“I’m so sorry...I’m so sorry !” she whispered over and over again and held on on her beloved ones.

“You don’t have to ! Were a family no ? And we will overcome this all together” said Sergio.

“Yes ! I’m going to find this stupid elf ! added Paula.

“Do that for me …?” she said in tears searching for the name of her child and getting even more teary. She felt so secure and safe in the embrace of them.

“How about you show me the house ? Maybe that I will find some of my memories ?” said Raquel.

Paula got overjoyed and they looked through the house.

They walked around all the rooms on the ground floor, Sergio showed her objects to try to bring back her memories, in vain… They went upstairs, entered the bedroom.

Suddenly, she felt a burning desire while a flash showed her how the man in front of her is pushing her up the wall and kissing her passionately while his hands roam over her body hungry. She started breathing faster and dared to close her eyes for a moment.

“Are you okay ?” asked Sergio, concerned about her reaction.

“I am...I am…” she tried to clear her throat but catched her staring at him hungry at one moment.

“My heart sinks. I have fire in my voice, when I think of us…” she whispered in his ear. 

“What…?” he whispered and his breath grew shorter fastly.

“I don’t know...I felt a kind of flashback from both of us..” she said.

“What do you...if we realize them right now ? His voice was husky and deeper than usual while pinning her body up to the wall with passion and looking at her without self control.

“I can’t remember what happened next so… we just had to pick up where I left off…” she said, getting closer and closer to his face.

“That’s the last moment to say stop signora Marquina” his voice was full of desire and his eyes were completely dark.

“I don’t want to stop it” she whispered and started to kiss his nose, his chin, his neck.

He grumbled and let himself go completely in her arms, letting her know how much he desired her , how much he wanted her. Paula was forgotten.

They were in their own little bubble of love, they were deconnected to the world. She pushed him onto the bed, then lay down delicately on top of him.

Raquel...oh god Raquel…” he groaned and took her hips to move her lower body on his.

She kissed him then sat up on top of him, her hair fell back and she gave a shoulder movement.

“You better come back down here again to kiss me..” he hissed as if he were in pain and pulled her down softly on her hair which turned her on even more.

She smiles and then slowly comes back down to him, their bodies merging and becoming one, the connection between them was so strong.

He twisted them around and kissed her fiercely while his movements grew more passionate.  
“Mama, papa ? Do you come ?” Paula asks annoyed and looks at them.

“Si Si carino... “ They said at the same time, parting from each other quickly.

They looked at each other for a long moment but then they followed Paula.

“Sorry this was...this was stupid...I don’t even know you...wel I do but I don’t recognize you...and i was willing to sleep with you straight ahead...like some slut” she was ashamed.

“Don’t say that again...I will wait as long as it takes,” he said holding her hand.

“Thanks…” she whispered.

They entered Paula's room.  
“You have such a beautiful room Paulita !” said raquel

Sergio looked at her, impressed because that was the nickname they gave to their daughter since she was young.

“You recognized that mummy...I love you so much” she squealed and hugged her around the belly carefully.

Raquel stroked Paula’s hair and looked at Sergio tenderly.  
“I said it like that, I didn’t even think about it”

“Let’s end the search for memories and enjoy the evening. What do you think ? He whispered and dared to hug Raquel from behind, without thinking what he was doing because it was so comon to do it.

Raquel jumped because she wasn’t expecting this surprise hug.  
“It’s okay for me ! What are you thinking about ?”

“Sorry I was… I won’t do it again, I promise…” he hurried to say and took his hands from her.

“No no don’t be sorry...it’s up to me to get used to it again...we just have to be patient that’s all.”

“Do you want to try again ?” Sergio asks gently and looked at her softly, not wanting to push her to do something she doesn’t feel comfortable with;

“Mmmmmh… I prefer it to be spontaneous…” she said embarrassed, looking at the ground as not to meet his gaze.

“I see !” He sighted and took her hand out without reason, so that his marriage ring blinked beautiful in the daylight of the window.

She was dazzled by the beauty of her ring. She grabbed his hand to better contemplate his ring.  
“I guess I gave it to you and… I have to admit I tasted good !” she said joking.

“We decided together..that’s yours…” he managed to say and took her by the hand to her bag, getting a small box out of it, before opening it and bending the knee in front of her.

She might have lost her memory, but there were things she will never forget. She could hear her heart beating in her ears.

She was breathless for one moment and looked then very in love in his eyes for a moment.

“What...am...am I dreaming ?” she said confused.

“No mi amor you are not...I just want to give you your ring again when you are ok with it !” he confessed with a smile and still was on his knees.

“Awww… that’s so sweet to you…” she said, not taking her eyes off the ring.

“Do you want to take it again ?” he asked her and returned a smile.

“That’s what I was going to ask you…” she answers.

“Oh ok...sure take it...I would love to see it at your hand again !” he whispered and looked at her with all the love he has for her.

He put the ring on her finger, then looked her in the eyes.  
“Raquel, I take you as my wife...well..take you again for my wife” he said, pulling his glasses up his nose.

In her eyes where tears and she wanted to do nothing more than kissing him but she was unbelievably insecure.

“Do you accept it ?” he said, laughing lightly because he knew the full answer. Unless he continued.  
“I know that look…”

“And What does it mean ?” she laughed in years

“You have a feeling of insecurity… as if you don’t control the situation”

“Nope…”she tried to deny it and grinned to let him see that she played a trick on him with her reaction ant that he had guessed right.

“Carino...you may have lost your memory but...you’ve always had this stuff in you...I mean...always make the right decisions”

“Oh really ?” she said wiping a tear from her cheek  
She thought about it for a moment then kissed him.

“Pues… I take that for a yes” he said admiring her tenderly

“Yes…”she whispered against his lips and closed her eyes sighting

She could read “I love you” in his eyes. She never forgot how expressive his eyes were  
Suddenly she clung to him and started sobbing endlessly

“Are you okay ?” he said holding her so she doesn’t fall

“I want to say I love you...I really want to...but I can’t” she whispered and her face was teary

“We have all the time...I don’t want to rush you” he said, holding her head in his hands

“Where is my mamma ?” she suddenly whispered and sounded like a little girl

He frowned because he didn’t understand…”Why are you asking me this ?”

“Isn’t she here…? I don’t know...I want to see her...sorry...I sound like a schoolgirl” she said with tears in her eyes

“We can call her if you want...but first, my love...promise me one thing…”

“What ?” she said confused

“Stop being sorry, it’s not your fault, okay ?”

She nodded and cuddled up on his strong torso.  
He put his head on her head and stroked her hair.

“Forget my mother...I don’t want to wake her...just take me to bed...I’m so fucking tired !” she said and closed her eyes

“It's like it’s done” he said and took her in his arms to put her gently on the bed.  
Suddenly her baby moved the first time and kicked gently against her stomach.  
She took his hand and placed them on her stomach “You felt ?”

“It moved...omg it moved !” he said and placed himself next to her on the bed.

“Yes ! I forgot what it was like…” she said.

Suddenly their moment where interrupted with a stab of nausea from Raquel and the urge to vomit.  
She ran to the toilet but didn’t arrive in time, followed by Sergio.  
She vomited on the bathroom floor and let her sink on her knees on the cold stone.

“Do you feel better ?” he said, putting a plaid on her shoulders then tied her hair in a ponytail.

“No it’s only the worst !” she hissed a little bit grumpy and went to the toilet to vomit a second time.

“Do you want me to call a doctor ?” he asked concerned.

“Yes…” she breathed and felt so ill.

“No problem” he said by dialing the number on his phone.

She leaned against him but hurried to sit up to throw up again.

He called the doctor and described her condition, her symptoms. The doctor reassured him and told him to watch her if her condition worsens, then he ordered Raquel to rest.

She closed her eyes and leaned to him.

“Do you want to go to bed now ? Or I can bring you a chair with cushions”

“Bed...just bed” she whispered.

“Hold on to me” he responded, helping her to get up. They went to the bedroom then she fell asleep like a little baby.  
She cuddled up to him like she ever did before, without recognizing it.

They slept still dressed, not even in pajamas. The night passed and Sergio started to wake up seeing the sunlight through the curtains.  
Raquel has used his torso as her personal pillow and her body was still cuddled up like he remembered before the brain lost. Moved, he recognized that her body remembered everything even though she didn't.

He was happy, it was as if nothing had happened, everything was back to normal. The warmth of her body against him was an indescribable sensation.  
Blinking, she opened her eyes too and looked him in the eyes, his body and face so near.

“Morning” she whispered and put her head back against his chest so as not to be dazzled by the light of the day.

“Morning mi amor” he whispered and looked at her deep in the eyes.

“I slept very well,” she said, kissing his chin because his nose was too far to reach.

“That’s good ! Are you still feeling ill ?” he asked her caring and his look was full of hope for her to be better.

“Yes much better thanks and… I’m a little hungry”

“Let’s get downstairs” he smiled and helped her to get up, but carried her down to the kitchen.

“Wait...we are in December right ?” she asked him looking out the kitchen window.

“Yes..why are you asking ?” He was confused a little bit.

“Because the house is not yet decorated and we still don’t have a tree…” she answered, making an adorable face.

He started to grin and let her down to the floor again to prepare a meal. Puala came down the stairs then ran into Raquel’s arms.

“Hello my little one !” she greeted her daughter and kissed her head softly.

“Hello mom and you” kissing her belly to say hello to her sister.

Suddenly Raquel can remember…

Flashback birth Paula

Her whole body was in pain and she felt like throwing up. But the tiny tiny cry which left the mouth of her newborn daughter was enough for her to feel better and well.

“I had a flashback” she said while sitting on a chair in the kitchen.

“What did you see ?” Sergio tried to help her and placed a hand on her arm.

“I..I saw Paula’s birth… I heard her first cry and...like it was real” she said, lost in her emotions.

Suddenly she get caught in it again and felt a male hand which was stroking her back and holding her hand gently with the other. And the scary thing was, that she was sure that it wasn’t Sergio but another man…

She closed her eyes tightly to remember who it was. She turned her head and saw a man with short dark hair.

“Alberto…” Was the only thing which was leaving her lips quite soft letting Sergio’s heart burst in a thousand pieces.

He was jealous… he knew it was wrong not to want her to remember him… but it was stronger than him.  
He let go of her hand for a moment and was totally taken aback…She has pronounced HIS name as if He was her perfect miracle… A sharp sarcastic laugh flew over his lips… If only she knew…

“So...you remember him…” he said with his heart broken.

“He...He…” Sergio began and wanted to say : “He abused you, he hit you, he kicked you, he let you down, but you remember him and not me”. But stopped where he was not knowing if she would take the whole truth now, hoping that she won’t remember the abuse ever.

“He What ?” she asks Sergio, seeing that he wanted to say something to her, but that he couldn’t…

“Raquel...Alberto is not the man you remember...Do you want me to tell you...or do you want to hope that you won’t remember ?” he asks.

A moment of silence passed, she deciphered Sergio’s attitude and if there was one thing she had never forgotten, it was that she was connected to him. As if she felt everything like him, and in this case, it was as if her heart was broken into a thousand pieces. She thought for a moment and then replied : “I think I’d rather not know… not now”

“It’s ok… I understand your decision… Do you want to have breakfast ?” He asked softly and took her hand again.

“To tell you the truth, it took my appetit a bit but.. I don’t mind and orange juice please mi amor”

“You don’t have to do it… I hope you know that…” He whispered as he heard the “mi amor” and his heart started to burst out of love as this phrase flew over her lips.

Ske looked at him with gentle eyes and didn’t take her eyes off him, as if her gaze couldn’t look away from him.  
He stepped to her and stopped before her.

“Here is your orange juice, made with all my love” he said putting his hand on her shoulder.

She took it with a “thank you” and sipped on it as she smelled the juice and got sick again. She will run to the bathroom to relieve herself, then sit on the floor, her head in her hands.

“Raquel… I think she shall call a doctor” Sergio whispered and called him.

“Maybe yes…” she said to him lifting her head : She saw Sergio calling the doctor, he seemed very concerned about her condition. She wondered in her head : How could I forget him ? He always seems to be there for me…

“Hey Raquel… I know what you are thinking right now…but I don’t...it isn’t your fault ok !? We will face this together” he whispered softly and gently. 

“I think I know it… After everything you’ve done for me…” looking at him with tears in her eyes.

“What…” he whispered in shock and thought she wanted to break up with him for his own good.

“I’m glad to have you in my life and… I want to remember us, really, because… from what I’ve observed over the past few days, I can see that we were a happy family, and I want to get this life back”

He sighted in joy and hugged her gently from behind, placing a kiss on her shoulder.

“What did the doctor say ?” she asked him, placing her hand over his.

“He ordered you to rest… maybe you’re ill... we will see in the next hours if it’s only morning sickness or serious”.

“Ok… It might be worth going to lie down on the sofa…” and started to stand up slowly, leaning on the walls.

“Be careful… I will carry you !” he said in fear and took her bridal style.

She lay down on the sofa and Paula placed a blanket over her body.  
As he wanted to go...she placed a hand on his arm, asking him to stay, without saying a word.

He looked at her hand on his arm and added : “Si mi amor ?”

“Kiss me” she just whispered and looked at him almost pleading.

He had dreamed of this sentence since her accident. He brings his face close to hers, smiles and kisses her for a long time, then rubs his nose against hers.

Softly Raquel replies to the kiss and closes her eyes kissing him even deeper not letting the kiss end so fast.

“I’m jealous…” says Paula pretending to be angry and sad, looking at them.  
They started to laugh and started showering her with kisses.

They were happy all together, hugging each other, giving all their love to each of them.

“Paula… can we drive kissing ?” Raquel asks jokingly and looks again at Sergio holding on his gaze dearly.  
They leaned their hands against each other, and could hear their respective hearts beat so hard that their connection was so intense.

Slowly, their heads connected again with their lips and she sighted freely.

“Te quiero” she whispered in his ear.

His heart stopped and he felt the tears rising in his chest. This was all he dreamed of.

Everything was like in a romantic movie.  
Suddenly, he just held her tight and kissed her intensely while he dared to ask for entering his tongue in her mouth.  
It all happened naturally, she hugged his neck with her arms. She let it into her mouth and did the same. Carried away the kiss got more intensive every second. Their tongues met and danced the sweetest dance.

Loving is like losing control. Time was frozen. Kissing is the best way to say it all without saying a single word.

The desire raised in Raquel as never before and she glanced at Paula if she was distracted before she dared to let a hand stroke his naked skin under his shirt. She felt a strange feeling of rightness in her heart and smiled slightly. His body so near and his breath in her mouth as well as his soft tongue.

“Te amo !” he whispered, the kiss begging for entrance.  
Closing his eyes and wrapping his arm around her.

She wrapped her fingers in his hand to squeeze it tight and never release it.

“Do you love each other again ?” asked Paula, more curious and grinned at her loving parents. With that question Raquel and Sergio drew apart not knowing what to say.

She responded with conviction, looking at Sergio's mouth : “We never stop loving each other…”

“I’m so glad about it...so we are a real family now” Paula squealed and hugged her parents. 

Maybe Raquel didn’t get back her memories but that doesn’t stop her from knowing and loving her family.


End file.
